And He Fell
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Rome's last day before he died. Rome x Ancient Greece, one-shot. *suck at making summary, as you can perfectly see* if you don't like character-death, don't read


It's all start when I was in my class, not paying attention to what the teacher said (even if he said it's for the quiz next week, I don't bloody care), and drawing Ancient Greece based on my imagination only.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, as you perfectly realized

_____

He stared mindlessly to the ground. His hand grabbed his chest as he felt another stab from his body. He groaned.

He tried to steady his body, but then another pain came and he quickly supported his body on the wall nearby.

"Damn Germania," he muttered under his breath.

He knew that Germania weren't that loyal to him, seeing the fact that he defeated Germania and then that tribe became his ally, he knew Germania just aiming for a moment to take his revenge.

But he refused to accept it. He was blinded by his own stupidity. Too blind to see the truth. And now he got what he deserved.

His vision started to blur, his feet shook hard he couldn't hold it steady any longer. He fell, crumbled on the ground, and the pain didn't stop, even worse. He winced as he felt another stab of pain hit him again.

"Rome…?" a voice, like a bell clang, calling for him. It sounded like an angel, though he knew perfectly that was _his_ angel.

It was coming from his front, and he didn't need to look at the face. Not that he didn't want to. He desperately wanted to see it… but he even didn't have enough energy to response.

"Rome!" the voice shrieked in panic as Rome winced in pain again.

He could felt a pair of hands, soft and warm, hold his cheeks and helped him to look up.

He saw a pair of beautiful, light brown eyes, with long, light brown hair swept gracefully on her back. She looked at him worryingly, tears started to float at her beautiful eyes.

"G-Greece…" he whispered, and Ancient Greece had hugged him close. Tears flowing down her white cheeks.

"I…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I can't help you… Rome…"

He didn't know where he got the strength, but his hands wrapped around his wife's body. A weak smile appeared on his exhausted face.

"No need to apologize," he said slowly to the sobbing woman. "It's my entire faults… and anyway, there's time when the old ones die…"

"But not now," she sobbed, her hug was even tighter. "Not now, Rome… and not like this…"

"But I have no choice…" he whispered, and he could felt her hands grabbed his back so hard.

"Don't go," she choked. "No, Rome… don't leave us…"

He knew that 'us' were Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, their beloved sons, his grandsons...

"I won't…" he muttered slowly, but then another struck of pain stabbed him, the strongest of all pains he got.

He can't steady himself any longer. His hands fell from her back. He could hear a distant voice like a bell clang, calling him desperately.

He tried to open his eyes a little longer, just to see the beautiful face once more, before he passed away. Of course, he wished he could see all his whole family, but his wife had represented them all… her wet cheeks had represented them all…

"I…" he said, reached her cheek and weep the tears away. "I'm… sorry…"

"No…" she said, grabbing his wrist hard. "No, Rome! No! Don't go! Rome!"

"Tell to others…" he coughed, blood sprayed to her face but she didn't care, "… tell them… my apologize… for leaving them… like this…"

"Rome…" she sobbed, her lips trembling as she saw his husband's eyes slowly closed.

"I… love you all…" he said slowly, smiling weakly to her.

That was his last words. His eyes had permanently closed.

"R-Rome…" she sobbed, but he didn't react.

And she cried over his body.

____

I made this less than 30 minutes, so sorry if I had some errors here and there.

Why I make Ancient Greece and not Ancient Egypt? Or both of them? Well, it's because I think Ancient Greece was the perfect one to see the death of Rome, and anyway I don't think Ancient Egypt that favor to Rome, seeing the fact that Rome killed her boss and changed it to his province. I know it's also happened at Ancient Greece, but Rome approached Ancient Greece slowly and carefully, not that harsh like he did to Ancient Egypt.

I beg you to reviews~!!


End file.
